La última noche
by xLadyKirbyKruegerx
Summary: Después de la masacre de Raccon City, Leon y Claire deben separarse, para, quizás, no volverse a ver. Es la única oportunidad que Claire tiene para declarar los sentimientos que han florecido en su corazón. ¿Podrá con aquella presión de confesar su sentir en tan sólo aquella, la última noche juntos?


_**La última noche**_

-Hace frío, ¿No te parece? -Le dijo Leon mirándola de reojo. Hacía mucho rato que estaba para ahí de brazos cruzados mirando al horizonte.  
-Estoy bien. ¿Te importa? -Le respondió Claire alzando una ceja, para luego volver su vista al cielo estrellado teñido color oscuro.  
-Pf, mujeres. -Susurró el joven bajando la mirada, cabreado.

La luna brillaba tan hermosa como cada noche, a lo lejos, se veía la ciudad de Raccon City, se podía ver las llamas desde lejos. Lo que antes era una ciudad próspera, ahora no era más que el mismísimo infierno en la tierra.

Sherry había sido llevada por los oficiales sobrevivientes para hacerse cargo de ella, Leon había recibido un llamado del gobierno estadounidense y Claire, bueno, ella debía volver a ese horrible lugar una vez más.

-¿Segura que podrás sola? -Preguntó una vez más el joven en el suelo de aquella caseta abandonada, muy lejos de ese lugar y de los caminantes caníbales en putrefacción.  
-Debo volver por Chris, él me cuidó de pequeña y ahora es mi turno de velar por su vida, tengo fe en que le veré otra vez. -Esbozó una débil sonrisa tratando de no llorar por el recuerdo de su querido y desaparecido hermano. -Pero tú, ¿De qué te las das? ¿Por qué tan preocupado?  
-No quería molestarte. -Dijo Leon colocándose de pie y sacudiendo la parte trasera de su pantalón para librarse del polvo de aquel lugar abandonado que ahora representaba un refugio para pasar la noche.

Claire observó al que fue su compañero en aquella desventurada travesía. No pudo evitar que un dejo de tristeza se reflejara en sus ojos azules como los zafiros. Podría ser la oportunidad que esperaba, después de todo, nunca más se verían.

_"A partir de mañana, sólo seremos dos desconocidos nuevamente, ¿No?"_

Así como el destino los unió, los había de separar. No quedaba otra, era ahora o nunca, antes de que el sol hiciera su aparición una vez más. Aquello le carcomía por dentro, se sentía demasiado incómoda, algo molesta, pero era agradable aquel calor que el pelicastaño producía en ella cuando la observaba y le hablaba con esa voz tan grave y exquisita.

Dio unos pasos hasta Kennedy, quien tenía sus ojos pegados al piso, con sus manos apoyadas en sus caderas, mirando fijo, como su el polvoriento suelo de madera fuera lo más interesante en el universo. Un rostro de tristeza, algo duro pero inocente, era hermoso. Claire avanzaba lentamente, estaba cada vez más cerca de Leon, pero él estaba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta de que ella estaba ya a unos tres pasos de él. El corazón de la pelirroja latía con fuerza, sentía como si ese vital órgano se fuese a escapar por la gargante, y trataba de enfocarse en ordenar sus palabras para que el nerviosismo no la traicionara y para que no apareciese un molesto color rojo en las mejillas.

Pero algo quebró su espíritu, en solo dos segundos, unas palabras la dejaron en seco:

-Ada... -Dijo Leon en un susurro.

Entonces llegó a su cabeza como un fuerte golpe, como de esos que te das en los pies cuando estás adormilado, al borde de la cama. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta? Habían sido demasiadas emociones por una noche, recordó aquella escena en que su seguridad se quebró por completo.

Una vez el Tyrant cayó hacia su muerte en la lava, había subido las escaleras para ver su enamorado estaba a salvo, y en efecto, lo estaba, abrazando a la mujer del vestido rojo, y depositando un beso en sus labios. Y ella, Claire Redfield, había sido la única testigo de aquella muestra de amor, tenía que ser ella, la que viese todo en primera fila.

Maldita ironía.

-La chica del vestido rojo.  
-Exacto. -Dijo Leon sin mirarla aún.

Claire estaba dolida, en efecto, esa era una mirada de amor, no sabía el pasado entre Leon y esa misteriosa mujer, y tampoco es que le importara saberlo, pero se veía que era importante para él.

-No puedo hacerlo... -Susurró, pero sus palabras llegaron al oído del pelicastaño.  
-¿El qué...? -La miró.  
-No te incumbe. -Claire le dio la espalda y avanzó hasta la puerta, apoyándose en el umbral, riéndose un poco de sí misma, de su ingenuidad.

Claro, pensando en declararle sus sentimientos a un chico que ya estaba enamorado, y que encima había conocido en sólo un día, y es que, era extraño, Leon le dio de inmediato ese cariño y cuidado que en pocas personas se ve tal desprendimiento por gente ajena a uno. Sin mencionar que era demasiado atractivo. Y siempre pentiende de ella, por un momento, le recordó a su hermano Chris...¿Habrá sido eso? ¿Un desliz incestuoso para con alguien tan parecido a su único familiar vivo? Sea lo que fuese, Leon le traía loca.

-¿Claire? Siento que me ocultas algo. -Oyó a Leon acercándose a ella.  
-Estoy bien. -La miró sonriendo, y Leon pudo ver unas lágrimas asomándose por esas azules orbes.  
-¿Una chica de una fortaleza como la tuya derramando lágrimas? -Kennedy levantó una ceja, aunque preocupado, claro está.  
-Qué cansado estás, imaginas cosas. -Redfield sonrió y caminó hasta el fondo de la caseta, sentándose en el suelo. No lo diría, ella simplemente no podría...  
-El cansancio es sólo mental. -Scott se acomodó a su lado, con las rodillas dobladas y las muñecas apoyadas sobre las mismas, mirando al otro extremo de la habitación. Seguía admirando la madera como si la respuesta a sus problemas se los diera la pared.

_"Aún así, me parece perfecto"_

Sería su secreto, hasta que su corazón exterminara ese sentimiento posiblemente pasajero, y hasta que su mente borrara aquel bello rostro para siempre. No podía evitar sentir dolor, tanto por aquel recuerdo como por el hecho de que una vez saliendo el sol, deberían separar los caminos de sus vidas. Era eso lo que más le dolía en el fondo de su ser. Pero no se dejaría quebrar. No lo haría, era una Redfield. La fuerza era lo que les caracterizaba, fuerza tanto física como de alma.

Los ojos del pelicastaño se empezaron a cerrar, a pesar de sus palabras, era humano, y su cabeza se empezó a tambalear de arriba a abajo, hasta encontrar apoyo en la cabeza de la muchacha.

-¿Leon...? ¿Qué demonios...?  
-Sólo descanso los ojos. -Dijo Leon en voz baja ya con sus ojos cerrados. -Aunque siempre odié a la gente que se duerme en medio del trabajo.  
-Idiota... -Dijo Claire sonriéndole, obteniendo una sonrisa de vuelta, para luego sentir que la respiradión de Leon se hacía cada vez más lenta, hasta que había entrado en un sueño profundo.

Qué incomodidad, ¿qué había de hacer en un momento como ése? No podía hacer nada, si se movía, el "policía" podría despertar, pero si se quedaba quieta, lo más probable es que profiriera un grito de nervios. El corazón le latió más rápido a cada segundo, hasta que esa molesta sensación de calentura invadió su cara, dejándola de un ligero color rosa.

_"¿Deberé despertarle para decirle que me incomoda?"_

Pero no sacaba nada con engañarse, sólo era una incomodidad física, le dolía un poco el cuello, pero eso era todo...Le encantaba sentir el cuerpo de Leon contactando el suyo, sentir esa respiración, ése calor...Era demasiado glorioso, contacto humano. Con alguien como él.

Si, Leon Scott Kennedy era simplemente el muchacho perfecto.

Nunca sería suyo, nunca, pero por un momento, lo sentía como de su propiedad, como si sólo ella pudiese tocarlo, como si sólo ella tuviese derecho a...

-¡LEON! -Gritó Claire cayendo al costado, quedando boca arriba en el suelo, mientras un durmiente Leon caía cansado sobre ella, con su cabeza a su costado y el brazo derecho pasando sobre su torso para envolverla en un abrazo. -Mira que eres... -Susurró sonriendo de medio lado. -Decías que no estabas cansado y ahora pareces un tronco. -Su sonrisa se borró al sentir como el joven la apretaba suavemente. -L-Leon...  
-Ada... -Susurró en un sueño, para apretarla un poco más fuerte.

Una vez más, su alma se heló, pero ella no hizo más que sonreír nuevamente. Extendió su mano izquierda y acarició esa suave cabellera castaña. Era como acariciar la seda, no podía ser mejor.

-La verás de nuevo, te lo prometo. -Le dijo volteando su cara a la del durmiente, sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros pero ella se limitó a mirarlo dormir. Parecía un ángel. Esa era, la última noche, la última noche juntos. El último instante antes de partir. Pero ella simplemente se contentaba al verlo en ese delicioso estado de paz.

Su mano se deslizó por ese suave y perfecto rostro, hasta tocar sus labios delicadamente con sus dedos. Los labios de Claire empezaron a tiritar, probablemente anhelando lo que tanto deseaba pero no se atrevía a entregar. Un beso.

Sin embargo, ¿No sería eso un abuso? A demás, si Leon dormía, no sería igual, no tendría valor. Pero, ¿Podría ella aguantar aquella deliciosa tentación? Inconscientemente, impulsada probablemente por aquel deseo, sin percatarse, se iba acercando cada vez más hasta que sus labios tocaron los de Kennedy. Más, fue un beso un tanto inocente, no duró más de un minuto, pero eso bastó para que ella se diera por pagada.

Nunca se lo diría, sería su secreto, había perdido la oportunidad, aquella, la última noche, en decírselo con palabras, pero no podía ni quería hacer nada. Con sólo ese gesto, bastaba.

Claire lo abrazó, y él, en su sueño, le regresó el abrazo. Una vez más, Leon la protegía. Se refugió en el varonil pecho, embriagada por el dulce aroma del chico, se sumergió en el sueño.

Al amanecer, la primera en despertar fue ella, ésta vez, había sido ella la que descansaba sobre Leon. Lo miró con dulzura, y una vez más le besó, sólo que ésta vez en su frente, quitó los mechones rebeldes de su cara y le agradeció por darle una noche maravillosa y una experiencia que jamás olvidaría.

Luego, salió de la caseta, miró atrás para observar a Leon que dormía a sus anchas y se alejó mientras sonreía al haber comprobado que estaba a salvo. Y esperando no olvidar ese momento, a pesar de la contradicción que tuvo en su mente en las pasadas horas, Claire comenzó a correr para volver a Raccon City.

Tenía un hermano que encontrar.

**FIN**

Espero les haya agradado éste fanfiction, lo hice pensando en el hombre que ocupa mi corazón, mi novio que es Leon y yo, soy su Claire, espero comenten, su review es mi sueldo (?)

Muchas gracias, se despide Lady Kirby Krueger.


End file.
